Drive to stay alive
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball is driving home with his daughter after a vacation. But there drive home is interrupted when assassins are hired to kill Gumball. Gumball and his daughter need to survive and figure out who's trying to kill Gumball and why
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tawog**

**no flames please**

(Classified location)

A group of people sat around a table in a dark room. A shadowy figure stepped up to the table

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. You don't know who I am and you don't need to know. I've all contacted you for a reason, you're the best hunters and assassins I can find, and I have a job for you" said the shadowy figure

a photo was slid across the table. On the photo was a picture of a family, a cat, peanut, and a cat/ peanut. The older cat was circled, this was Gumball Watterson, age 35

"This is my enemy, Gumball Watterson" said the shadowy figure

"And why should we care?" asked a raven with a scar over her eye

"Because I want you to hunt him down" said the figure

"Why?" Asked a pig

"Is he some big shot millionaire?" Asked the raven

"Some scientist?" Asked a black cat with a hook

"Or is he just some guy you hate?" Asked a penguin

"Lets just he ruined my life a long time ago. Right now he's on a road trip vacation with his little girl and is currently in Nevada heading home, I want you all to kill him and anyone in your way. And as a reward"

A few cases of money were slid towards each killer

"10 grand is in each of those cases, I'll award an extra 10 to the one who kills him"

"How will we find him?" Asked the cat

A monitor lowered from the ceiling with a location on it

"He's currently at this hotel. This is his car, that's the one you need to destroy" said The figure as the picture changed to the car Gumball drove

"So are you all in or should I just kill you and find some other killers?" Asked the figure

"We'll do it" said the pig


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin id like to say which oc's have made into the story that I'm using**

**Lexy: oc of lexboss**

**Rory: oc of delhision**

**Ark Frost: oc of codyhobgood271**

**Earl booregard: oc of zombiefear101**

**Now that I've given credit to the authors lets begin**

(Hotel in Nevada)

Gumball was in the bathroom cleaning himself up and was getting ready to go home. After a little shaving he stepped out of the bathroom to see his daughter Brittany, a cat with antlers, laying on her bed watching tv

"You ready to go home Brittany?" Asked Gumball as he grabbed his bag

"Yes daddy" said Brittany as she got up and grabbed her backpack

the 2 loaded the bags in their car and drove away towards the desert, a ferret was watching them from his car across the street

"I've found the target, he's heading into the desert" said Rory

"Kill him" said the mysterious man over a radio

Rory backed up his car and crashed into a bunch of grocery carts

"Goddamit" said Rory angrily

(Gumballs car)

"So brittany did you enjoy our father daughter trip?" Asked Gumball

"Yes daddy, I enjoyed every place we went" said Brittany

"I'm glad you did. Next year I'm gonna take your brother with me on this trip, spend some quality time with him" said Gumball

"Why didn't Jerry come with us?" Asked Brittany

"He's a little too young to remember or do any of the fun stuff we did, I'm gonna let him get a little older before I take him on trips" said Gumball

"Look daddy a plane" said Brittany

a biplane was flying towards them really low

"That plane's dangerously close to us" said Gumball

the pilot, a pink cat named Lexy, dropped a grenade on the road that exploded. Gumball swerved off the road to avoid the blast

"What in the world" shouted Gumball

Gumball stepped out of the car

"Hey you crazy pilot, watch where you're going" shouted Gumball angrily

the plane turned around and started shooting it's guns. Gumball ducked down to avoid being hit

"Shit" said Gumball as he got into his car

"Hold on" said Gumball

Gumball sped off into the distance and stopped when e saw a car blocking the road. A raven stepped out and aimed a gun at them

"Get down" shouted Gumball

Gumball and Brittany ducked as 4 bullets were shot through the windshield

Gumball turned around and started driving back

"What's going on?" Asked Brittany scared

"I don't know" said Gumball "Quick get daddy's gun out of the glove compartment"

Britanny took out a pistol and Gumball loaded it

"And mommy said I would never use this" said Gumball

The ravens car sped down the road towards them. Gumball stepped out of the car and fired the gun. A few of the bullets hit the raven and the car crashed. Gumball went up to the car and grabbed a bag full of money and a bag full of guns and ammo

"Now these can be useful" said Gumball as he loaded a machine gun

A white plane started flying towards the wreck. Gumball fired his gun and avoided the shots before getting back in the car

"Hold on we're getting outta here" said Gumball before speeding off


	3. Chapter 3

Thw white plane driven by a white wolf named ark frost chased after Gumballs car

"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty, come over here so I can blast ya" Said Ark

"Daddy that plane is following us" said Brittany

Gumball looked through the rear view mirror and saw the plane

"I see him, maybe we can shake him" said Gumball

ark started shooting his guns at Gumballs car. Gumball drove off the road and through the desert

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride" said Gumball to Brittany

The car jumped over a sand dune and crashed into a rock, the worst part was that the car was stuck in the sand and couldn't move

"Come on you stupid piece of junk, drive or die" shouted Gumball

The plane started moving closer and lower to the ground. Gumball grabbed a machine gun and got out of the car

"I have you now" said Ark

The 2 fired their guns at each other hoping to hit the other. Arks bullet hit the sand and Gumball was able to hit the planes engine and destroyed part of a wing. The plane started losing altitutde

"Shit, that stupid cat blew my engine, I'm going down" shouted Ark angrily

the plane was spinning towards the ground

"That's it, abandon ship"

Ark jumped off the plane and into the sand before the plane hit the ground and exploded

"great, now I need a new plane" said Ark angrily before walking away from the crash

Gumball grabbed Brittany and a few of the bags

"We'll travel on foot from here, we'll find a motel and lay low for a bit" said Gumball

"Why are these people trying to kill us? We're nice people" said Brittany sadly

Gumball sighed

"I don't know princess, I just don't know" said Gumball

the 2 started walking through the hot sun and back to the road. The sun baked on their fur and they were dying of heat and exhaustion

"Daddy I'm dying from this heat" said Brittany

Brittany collapsed on the road and Gumball picked her up.

"Don't die on me now princess" said Gumball

Gumball carried Brittany through the hot sun for half a mile until they reached a motel known as the desert rat motel

"Not the best place I've been to, but at least it'll get us out of the sun" said Gumball

The 2 got checked in and got a soda from the vending machine before heading to their room. The 2 collapsed on a bed and dropped their bags

"I'll call a car company later, we'll hide here for a bit and cool off" said Gumball

"Daddy you smell bad" said Brittany who was covering her nose

"That's what I get for walking through the burning desert carrying you and bags of guns money and clothes. I'm gonna take a shower, then I want you to take a bath" said Gumball before walking into the bathroom

Brittany lyed on the bed wondering what was gonna happen to her and her daddy. She knew he's made some enemies in the past but they were never really too much of a problem. She closed her eyes to rest until something covered her mouth and grabbe her. It was a penguin holding a gun

"Be a good girl and don't scream or else I'm gonna shoot your little brains out" said the penguin

a knife was thrown at the penguins head and he collapsed dead on the ground

"Don't touch my daughter" said Gumball angrily who was half dressed

The door burst open again and this time it was Gumballs sister lexy

"FREEZE OR ILL KILL YOU NOW" shouted Lexy Angrily

"Lexy wha're you doing here?" Asked Gumball

"Be quiet or I'll shoot you" said Lexy angrily

"Aunt lexy" said Brittany

"Shut up, I'm being paid to kill you 2 and I'm not leaving until that happens" said Lexy angrily

Brittany began to cry. Gumball held her in her arms

"Face the wall" said Lexy

Gumball faced the wall. Lexy held her gun at them but was shaking. She couldn't do it. Despite everything that's happened to her she couldn't do it

"I can't do it, I can't kill my brother" said Lexy sadly

she got on her knees and cryed into her paws

"Aunt Lexy" said Brittany

"I want my mommy" said Lexy sadly as she cried

Gumball sat her on the bed

"Everything in my life's falling apart, I've lost my family and this is what I'm doing? I'm a failure" cried Lexy

Brittany hugged lexy

"Don't cry aunt Lexy" said Brittany

Lexy hugged back

"I just need a hug" said Lexy

"Lexy what's wrong? Why're you trying to kill us?" Asked Gumball

"It's a long story, can we talk over lunch?" Asked Lexy

"Of course can we get cleaned first?" Asked Gumball

"Yeah go ahead" said Lexy as she wiped away her tears


	4. Authors note

**Hello everyone, this isn't a new chapter like you were expecting it's a note. I like how you're all guessing on who the villain is and I'm getting a good laugh out of it. I'll give you all a hint to help you all out, it's not Tobias, a family member or an oc. That's all I'm gonna say because I like hearing you're guesses, youll find out the real villain soon enough. Thanks for reading and favoriting everyone, I'll make a new chapter tomorrow or thursday, I'm kinda busy now to make one right now. Goodnight everyone and I'll see you all real soon**


End file.
